Over the Moonbridge
by EminaKotek-nightmare
Summary: Kurama X OC. Most of my one-shots have two parts so i hope you guys don't mind! Don't worry, I publish them all at the same time so you can finish reading it like a regular One-shot. Due to a curse,Emina is going to die and only one person can save her.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own YuYuHakusho in any way possible. It solely belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi! I don't own the charcaters of YuYu Hakusho either, only my OCs and plot belongs to me! SO READ AND ENJOY! **

**Over The Moon Bridge**

Have you ever faced a situation where you were forced to choose between loosing the most important thing to you and the death of your beloved? If it did _or _in the near future _would _happen, would you be sure that you'd pick either one without hesitation and/or doubt?

"Kurama!! Hayaku!!! Look!! It's beautiful!!" yelled a raven haired girl. She ran childishly towards the moon bridge that overlooked a wide man-made lake. The moon was full and the lake reflected its light, making it look like a clear mirror.

"Emina! Be careful!" yelled a handsome red head; concerned about the blue-eyed beauty ahead of him.

"Don't be such a kill joy. Nothing's gonna happened to me," called out Emina with a pout. Kurama chuckled and thought, _"Right…you'll trip over thin air for all we know." _

The teen walked up the moon bridge to join his beloved.

"Sigh…isn't it beautiful?" Emina said as she admired the moon. Kurama, on the other hand, wasn't at all admiring the moon. Instead, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Emina. After what seemed like an eternity, Emina felt his gaze on her, "Ne, are you okay Kurama?"

Kurama blinked for a moment, trying to clear his mind, "Yes. I'm sorry, I was just admiring you." he said with a velvety voice. Blushing, Emina smiled and playfully punched him.

The kitsune and Emina had known each other since childhood along with their siblings. Kurama's sister, Sin, was Emina's best friend who, in the last few months had recovered her voice and hearing. (See my other one-shot for more information) It was all thanks to Emina's brother, Hiei. She chuckled at the thought, "It seems that the fierce fire demon had finally showed his true feelings," she mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Kurama.

"Oh nothing; just talking to myself" Emina smiled. "Now, where were we?"

"Hmm…I guess it's time for us to find the others." Kurama took her hands and lead her gently off the moon bridge. After walking in silence, Kurama remembered something, "Emi-chan, your birthday's coming up ne?" Emina suddenly stopped in her tracks as if remembering something horrible. Kurama wondered and worried for his love, "What's wrong?" as if on cue, Emina summoned a gentle smile that, if Kurama didn't know better, would pass as a real smile. "I'm fine Kura-chan. I just forgot that my birthday's about to come, that's all." It was clear that Emina was hiding something, but Kurama let it go for the time being.

Arriving at the festival, the both of them were greeted with loud voices. "Emi-chaaaan!!!!" shouted a loud childish voice and someone suddenly glomping her.

"S-Sin!" Emina stuttered at her friend's hyperness. She looked at her brother questioningly about Sin's actions and her brother merely said, "Too many sweets did that." Emina sweat dropped and nodded. Everyone seemed to be present. Keiko was, as usual, beating Yusuke to a pulp for reasons that no one would ever understand. Kuwabara was talking to Yukina which made Emina feel a bit too protective about. She found out not too long ago that Hiei and Yukina are twins, thus making her and Yukina sisters. (A/N: too many twins involved ne?) Emina walked to where Kuwabara was and whispered to him, "If you do something weird I will personally roast you." Kuwabara turned pale which earned him a concerned look from Yukina.

"Hey Yuki-chan!!" Emina bounded to her sister and hugged her. "Did that person over there do anything bad to you?"  
Yukina merely giggled and hugged her back, "No nee-chan. Kazuma was nice." Emina nodded and let go.

Near the food stalls were Shizuru and Botan; laughing at the stall owner. It seems that they were getting along. Not long after, the huge group started to head home. It was a fun summer night which all of them took advantage of since it was their last week of summer vacation.

"So, it's been a great summer ne?" Emina asked loudly.

"Yep, pretty interesting too." Yusuke said while grinning at Hiei. Hiei in turn glared at him. "Interesting indeed." Kurama added. "Who would have thought that my little sister got cured." he smiled at Sin who in turn smiled back.

"It's all thanks to Spork-chan!" Sin announced as she hugged Hiei's arms, making the fire demon blush furiously.

This made Emina smile. She was glad that everyone was having a great time. _"At least I can leave them with happy memories in mind." _she thought. Looking at her brother and her best friend, she couldn't help but wish that she could be just like them. Despite Kurama's good natured personality and the fact that he cared for her so much, Emina knew that this was due to their childhood relationship. The kitsune merely cared for Emina as if she was his little sister and admired her the way a brother would.

During her childhood life, Emina had always wished for a lot of things. She wished for the safety of the ones she loved and cared for as well as Sin's recovery. Her wishes were mostly done over the beautiful moon bridge. There was something about the bridge that made Emina relaxed and there was something that made her think that her wishes would come true. Most of the time, she wished for others but she did, from time to time, wished for herself.

One thing that she strongly wished about is for a certain kitsune to return her feelings. She had been in love with Kurama for a long time now and if he did return those feelings, he would be doing her a huge favor. But due to overhearing his thoughts, her hope diminished entirely. During Valentine's Day, like all the years that passed, she was preparing Valentine's chocolates for everyone of her friend. She did, however, made something special for Kurama. She did plan on confessing that day. She thought that Kurama might like her due to all the time he had been spending with her lately.

During that special day however, she overheard Kurama talking with some guys from her class. She thought it was going to be a fight but instead, she heard Kurama saying, "Emina's just my friend. I treat her as a little sister." After hearing those, she terminated every ounce of hope; without knowing that Kurama was merely faking it.

She believed that making a whish on the moon bridge would somehow help her since the other wishes she made came true. But reality struck that not all wishes come true. Maybe the simple ones did; the ones that didn't take a lot of effort to do. Her hope of surviving diminished as well. The only thing she could do now is ask for courage and strength to give her loved ones a good memory of her.

* * *

"Emi-chan, your birthday's in a week! What do you want?" Sin came bounding inside the house where Hiei and Emina lived in. Kurama was still on the front porch, he was currently being ambushed by Emina's new pet wolf. Apparently Noire, the wolf's name, did not like the poor kitsune. "Sin-chan, I told you that it doesn't matter what you give me," she gave her best friend an understanding smile though deep down, she really did want something, though that was out of the question for it isn't possible to be obtained. Sin, in turn, pouted. "Well that's not fair. I got my greatest wish during my birthday. I want to do the same to you!"

"Well if it's a surprise party, I won't be surprised anymore." Emina smiled sheepishly. "Besides, I only want to spend time with my friends!"

"Oh I know! How about you and nii-san go on a date?"

The raven haired girl's face turned the color of tomatoes. "T-That would be nice. But I'm sure he wont like it," Emina was being her usual unconfident self yet again. Outside, Hiei joined his friend in the battle with the wolf for there were shouting now.

"C'mon Emi-chan, you can't possibly think that nii-chan doesn't like you!" Sin said with so much certainty. "You know that he's been spending an awful lot of time with you now that I have Hiei."

Emina gave her friend a pet on the head, "Kurama's merely doing this to keep me company. He thinks of me as a very close friend…probably a sister too but nothing more."

"Why won't you believe me Emi-chan?" Sin suddenly had her eyes in a puppy dog way that Emina couldn't resist.

"S-Sin…it's not that I don't believe you. It's just that it's not true," she gave her friend a sincere, yet fake, smile. "I don't want to get my hopes up."

Sin was about to protest yet again but the boys entered the house. Hiei seemed pissed off while Kurama was trying hard to look calm.

"I don't understand why you insist on keeping that mutt," Hiei growled as he rubbed his arm.

"It clearly hates us Emi." Kurama said as he twitched. Looking closer at his feet, you could see some rips on it.

"Well she doesn't hate Emi at all! Besides, if she didn't take him in, he would be roaming around the neighborhood and people will get scared!" Sin defended Noire. Noire really was a stray that Emina found. She couldn't help but take him in.

After all the discussion about Noire, the four moved to the kitchen to get some snacks. "So guys, Emi's birthday's coming up! What should we do?" Sin asked while eating a Popsicle. "I told you, anything is fine as long as I can spend time with you guys!" Emina insisted.

"Well, since your birthday is on the last day of summer, why don't we celebrate that as well? You know, a double party?" Kurama suggested while secretly eyeing Emina and admiring how the late sunshine made her look stunning. "That's a great idea!" Emina exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that the kitsune was looking at her.

"Then that settles it! Leave everything to me and Hi-chan!" Sin looked so determined that everyone in the room couldn't help but chuckle. "Why _me_?" Hiei complained. "Because you're her brother!" Sin stuck her tongue out and suddenly pulled Hiei out of the room.

"Well that was interesting," Emina said while smiling.

"Interesting indeed," Kurama agreed. "Emi, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Not really. Why?"  
"Well you see," Kurama started to feel uncomfortable now. "I heard that Sin and Hiei are planning on eating out. So since we both are going to be alone, why don't we spend our time with each other's company? That is…if you don't have any plans…"

At first, Emina was so overjoyed that she forgot to breath! _Is he asking me out?! _But as soon as those thoughts appeared, she mentally shook her head and smiled a very lonely smile. _Don't get your hopes up Emi, he's doing this to keep you company while Hiei's out. _

"I don't have any plans. I'd love to spend time with you!"  
"That's great! Then let's have dinner together. I'll pick you up at 7, would that be good?"

Emina nodded.

_I'll give them good memories. I'll make this week as memorable as I can. _

* * *

At 6:45 Kurama was already outside Emina's gate. He was very early. Truth was he felt nervous. Despite knowing Emina for a long time, he never told her how he felt. He truly cared for the blue eyed girl and he would do anything for her! But he argued that she didn't like him. True, she was close to him but it was due to the fact that they were childhood friends. He also considered the danger of revealing her his feelings. He was afraid that she might get involve with his 'relationship' with his enemies.

He adjusted the collar of his button up shirt. He let the top two buttons undone since it was suffocating him. Hearing a growl, he looked down and sighed. "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked Noire. The wolf only snarled in response. Hearing the wolf's growls, Emina came out running. She was already done preparing for the dinner.

"Noire-chan, what are you growling at- ?" She drifted off as she saw not _what _but at _whom _he was growling at. "Is that you Kurama? You're quite early." She made Noire go to the back of the house so that she could open the gate without endangering Kurama's foot. "You're early as well," he gave her a sincere smile. Looking at Emina, he took note of her appearance. She wore a cute black top and a plaid skirt that went to her mid thighs. "There's no helping it then. Would you like to come in?" Emina opened the gate wider.

"Depends weather my feet is safe," Kurama half said jokingly. Emina chuckled and led him inside. "I'll just get my stuff and we're off," Emina hurriedly left Kurama sitting on the couch as she tried to find her wallet and keys. While waiting, Kurama couldn't help but sense something quite…odd.

Knowing that Emina was a strong demon, he grew accustomed to her powerful ki. But today, her ki wasn't that…pronounced. Sure, he could sense her presence but it still felt different to him. _I wonder if something's wrong…_he wondered.

"Alright, are you ready?" Emina asked as she jumped down the stairs.

"I'm always ready," Kurama stood up and offered his hand. Emina smiled and took it. Some flashbacks from her childhood made their way to the surface, reminding her the times when Kurama held her hand since she was so scared of the dark.

They arrived at the small Italian restaurant down town. Emina was arguing that it was too much for a simple dinner but Kurama insisted. "Are you rejecting my offer Emi?" he asked while giving her his puppy dog stare. Emina, being the girl she was, couldn't resist it. "Stupid kitsunes and your cute stares," she mumbled and entered the restaurant. The waiter, which was a lady, was obviously hitting on Kurama. Emina sighed and pretended not to see it. After the lady was gone, Kurama turned to her. "Tell me Emi, what do you _really _want for your birthday?"

"I already told you Kurama. I want to spend time with you guys!" She was trying hard to convince him.

"You know, I've known you long enough to tell that you're lying," he said it gently but it sure hit Emina straight through the heart. This made her speechless. "I'm right aren't I?" Kurama continued. But before she could say a good comeback, the lady came back with their orders which were slightly odd considering that they were expecting it to come later.

_Sigh…she just wants to talk to Kurama, _Emina thought as she watched the said waiter talking sweetly to Kurama about clams. The whole time they were in the restaurant, the lady whose name was Jane, kept coming back. She kept asking if they needed more water, napkins and asking if they wanted to try their specialty for the night.

The whole time, Kurama was feeling irritated. He really wanted to spend time with Emina. To talk to her and probably, just maybe, ask her out for another date. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible since after her birthday, he'll be going to college. He didn't really want to go since it meant leaving her here, but he did promise his parents that he'd attend college. He'll just have to visit as much as possible.

When Jane finally left, he looked at Emina who was eating her spaghetti rather slowly. She wasn't at all feeling happy about the fact that they kept getting interrupted. But she knew she didn't have the right to tell Kurama to stop talking to that girl; or to tell him to send her away. She sighed and stared at her plate. Kurama noticed this and was instantly worried.

"Emi, I'm sorry about Jane," he lightly touched her hand to get her attention.

"Eh? Oh! Don't worry! I'm just thinking that's all. Besides, she was being friendly."

"What are you thinking about?"

"…Things…" she didn't want to tell him.

"What kind of things?" he sensed that she didn't want to tell him but there was something wrong and he won't stop until he found out, not when it was bothering his Emina. _Wait…_my _Emina?_ He liked the ring to it.

"…Special things…" Emina avoided his eyes.

"Since when did you start hiding things from me Emi-chan?" again, he used his cute kitsune eyes to look at her.

Unable to dodge those cute eyes, Emina blurted out, "I'm thinking about fun things that we could do this week. I mean, since it's the last week of summer, I want it to be memorable," she smiled. "I also want to give you good memories before you go off to college!" Kurama felt something was odd. She sounded like she's never going to see him again. Why's that?

"Emi, you know I'll visit you guys as much as possible, right?"

"I-…I know…" She's working so hard not to let her sadness show.

"Then why do you sound like you're never going to see me again? Are you leaving?" there was a trace of loneliness in his voice that Emina couldn't resist to console.

"No! I'm not leaving! I just…really want you to have good memories before you get bombarded with mean professors and vicious fan girls!"

That made Kurama chuckle and failed to see her eyes, which were somehow guilty. She didn't like lying to him but she couldn't bear telling him the truth. "Anyway, Emina, I really want to tell you-…" but before he could continue, there were distant squealing that was heard.

Emina sighed.

She didn't deny the fact that she wanted Kurama to continue but it seems that their time was up. She expected this to happen anyway. No sooner, there was a hoard of girls crowding around Kurama. It seems that Jane had talked about him and they wanted to see for themselves. Some of the girls were from Emina's school. Being deprived of Kurama's presence through the whole year _and _summer, the girls were overjoyed to hear that their 'Prince' was in the same restaurant as them.

Emina stood up and left her share of the expense. Kurama noticed this but didn't have enough space to break through the 'Iron Curtain' of fan girls. He didn't like how things are turning out. In fact, he _detested _it! He tried to call out but his voice was drowned out by the constant outbursts of the girls. Without further disturbance, Emina exited the restaurant.

* * *

Walking down the dark alley, Emina had the time to think more clearly. At times like these, she wanted nothing more but to pry Kurama out of that group and keep him all to her self. But she knew that it was wrong to think so. He didn't and never will belong to her. Besides, even if she _did _manage to go out with him, it'll be no use.

All of a sudden, she felt something. She winced at the pain coming from her chest but refused to hunch down on a fatal position. She felt her energy dwindle a bit but didn't show it on her face. She hoped that nothing bad will happen to her. _Not yet. I can't leave yet!_ She forced the pain down. As if to make matters worse, she felt yet another presence with her in the street. She instantly crouched into an attacking position when she smiled and chuckled.

"Toya-nii-san, you can come out now." On cue, the ice demon came out of hiding with a small smile. "It's been a while Squirt!" Emina ran to her twin brother and hugged him with all her might. During the time when Sin got her senses back she ran into Toya and caused the discovery of his long lost twin sister. "How's my precious little sister doing?"

"You're just older by some couple of odd minutes," Emina retorted with a pout. "But…so far, I'm doing good." she didn't want to mention the recent chest pains. Toya, however, wasn't fooled.

"I'm serious Emi. Your birthday's coming up. Are you sure you're not feeling anything weird? It should be making itself known already." Toya said while looking at his sister.

"…It _is _starting. But I don't want to go yet. I still have to give them one more happy memory." There was a sad smile on her face. Knowing that she won't survive her sixteenth birthday, Emina couldn't help but feel sad.

"Emi…haven't you considered the fact that _maybe _you could find someone to help you?"

"…You know how the curse goes Nii-san. During my sixteenth birthday, my heart will stop at exactly midnight. Unless I'm kissed by someone who I love and at the same time loves _me _back." she said it like it was an old poem being recited for the millionth time.

"And that excludes family members…right?"

"Right and not only that; even _if _I got kissed by that certain person, I'll loose my memory of them…" She paused and looked straight at him. "I don't want that Nii-san."

"So you'd rather die than to loose your memory?"

Emina nodded with a warm smile. "I treasure every memory I have." She almost added something irrelevant.

The curse was indeed true. Due to the fact that Emina and Toya was the offspring of a forbidden relationship, their mother was cursed by the Koorimes, a group of ice maidens _and _the kin of Hiei and Yukina. Since their father was a rather…promiscuous demon, he got Hiei and Yukina's mom pregnant. That angered the Koorime clan and hated the sole fact that that demon lived. They expected the said demon to be miserable since they took away his child and wife and even got rid of his son, Hiei. So when the demon found happiness with another wife, the Koorime cursed her. It wasn't fair at all since Emina's and Toya's mother was clueless as to her partner's previous doings. That's where the curse started. Their mother got scared and got rid of Emina, since the curse only involved the females.

Truly unfair, yet nothing can be done.

"Haven't you told _him _yet?" Toya mused with both concern and curiosity in his tone.

"Tell who what?"

"I'm talking about the kitsune. Have you told him your feelings yet?"

"Weren't you listening at all!?"

"I was listening but I failed to hear the fact about not confessing your feelings. Wouldn't that consider itself as a _good _memory for _him?_"

That made her stop and think. He really _was _making sense. She thought, _Even if it's not a_ good _memory, it can still be considered as an _unforgettable _memory…_

"I'll tell him after the party…oh and by the way, you're invited!"

* * *

The whole week, Emina was doing something that involved making 'good memories'. She didn't go overboard so as to lessen suspicion. She knew her friends were very keen to things. She held small cook-outs and barbeques in their back yard and had trips to the botanical garden near the moon bridge. She even asked her friends if they wanted to go to a karaoke bar to have a good laugh. Despite these simple gestures, it was filled with fun and warm feelings. They took a lot of pictures, thanks to Sin's continuous nagging; she wanted more material for her art work.

Finally, the day before the big party arrived and Emina was inside the kitchen checking off the things she had on her list. In a blink of an eye, she dropped her pen and paper and clutched her chest. During the past few days, it was getting harder and harder to breath; and that wasn't due to Kurama's presence. She ignored it though and made sure her friends had fun. She clutched the counter with her other hand and steadied herself. She was breathing heavily and her vision was turning hazy. She tried to blink it off but it didn't work. She gave it some time.

_Just one more day…that's all I need._

That night, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was filled with thoughts about her friends. What would happen when she leaves? Will they cry? Will they get mad? How would they react? But the questions that appeared most were about Kurama.

What would _he _do? Would _he _get mad? Would _he _be sad? Will he miss me?

She shook her head. There's no turning back now. She made up her mind that she didn't want to loose her memory of him. He was precious to her. She couldn't help but worry about her upcoming confession to him. She wanted to have him smiling as her last memory but the possibilities of being rejected were high. She didn't want to feel bad when she leaves but then again, she couldn't stand thinking that she missed her chance.

Sighing heavily, she stood up and put on a light sweater and a pair of jeans. She slipped into her sneakers and jumped stealthy out of her window. She needed some fresh air. Unconsciously, her feet took her to the moon bridge and instantly, she felt more at ease.

Right now, she didn't mind dying the next day. But she snapped out of her peaceful reverie when she examined her words. She didn't like that word. She didn't like saying the word 'die'.

She shook her head again and inhaled the fresh scent of the lake. "I'll miss this place," she admitted. The sparkling water made her smile and relaxed that she failed to notice a presence approaching her until it was too late.

"What brings you here little kitty?" the familiar voice made her almost jump out of her skin.

"K-Kurama!? You scared me! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed as she turned to look at the kitsune. His features were breathtaking as the moon bathed his skin with its silver light. She looked at his nose instead.

"Don't avoid the question Emi. What are _you _doing here at this time of night?"

"I…needed time to think," she nodded at her answer. She really wasn't expecting this meeting so she couldn't prepare for anything! She took a deep breath and braced herself. It wasn't helping that just earlier, she was thinking about the said kitsune and now, he was right there in front of her.

"Think of what?" the red head asked as he went right next to her, brushing his arm slightly against hers. She smiled and she momentarily forgot all of her problems. "The party…" it was partly true. She really _was _thinking about it…about how she's gonna make it so that she won't cry. There was silence for a while then Kurama touched her shoulder. "Emi…I couldn't shake off the feeling that you were ignoring me…I'm sorry about our dinner and…"

"What are you talking about?"

"When those girls _attacked_ me and ruined our da-…dinner," he almost said 'date'. "I thought you got mad and started avoiding me."

It was true that she didn't want to talk to him for fear of blurting out unnecessary comments. She almost had an impulse to ask him for help yesterday which was bad. She didn't want to burden him. "I'm not mad at you Kura-chan; I was just busy that's all. And those girls were to be expected."

Kurama eyed her, "What's with all the preparations Emi?"

"Didn't I already tell you? It's for the end of the sum…" she was cut off immediately.

"Don't tell me that these are _all _because of some end of the summer thing. Emi, there's something wrong. Can't you tell me?" he looked at her with such intensity that she wished she could tell him everything. "Don't you trust me?"

So as to contain herself, she stood up and ran away and didn't look back.

* * *

Kurama was up all night trying to figure out what just happened. He was too tired when Sin came in his room and pounced on him. "Wake up bro! It's Emi's birthday! We should go NOW!" He sighed at her enthusiasm. "Sin…did you notice something different about Emina?"

"Not really."

"…I see…"

"Is something wrong Nii-san?"

Kurama stared at her and contemplated. "No, nothing's wrong. Let's get ready then."

It was still early but Emina insisted that the party should start as early as possible. When the whole gang finally got there, it was 11 in the morning.

Hiei was grumpy and had Noire chewing on his feet. Emina was bounding out of the house with her usual cheery smile and played hostess for the whole entire party. Kurama noticed too that Toya has been hanging around Emina lately. He's never seen Emina's brother this much in the past making his worry about the cat demon deepen.

During the party, they played loads of games, chased each other…even those random fights that ended up having icing on their hairs and made crafts. That may have sounded childish but it didn't bother them at all. They ate foods that were prepared by Toya and Hiei and to Kurama's astonishment; Noire didn't try to attack him today. Towards the end of the day, they found themselves around a small camp fire.

Emina took out her guitar and played sweet melodies and sang in harmony with Sin. It was lovely and after a few songs, everyone joined in. The stars were starting to come out when everyone was talking about random things. This included Kuwabara's cat, Yusuke's use of hair gel and how he threatened to kill when he couldn't find it, Kurama's 'girly' features and so on.

Emina couldn't help but smile and sigh happily. A part of her didn't want to leave this happy moment. A part of her wanted to leave everything like this; happy and content. But the other part of her wanted to seek out one last hope about the kitsune's feelings before she permanently 'go'.

When the clock stroke 11:30, Emina stood up and silently walked towards Kurama when no one was looking. "K-Kura-chan, can you come with me?" The kitsune was startled a bit but stood up and followed her none the less.

While they were walking, Emina was starting to have a panic attack. Thoughts of backing out were starting to bubble up in her head but when she looked at the Kitsune, those thoughts turned to a new found courage. This is her last chance so it's either now or never. They arrived at a secluded area in the woods and Emina took a breath and faced Kurama.

"L-Listen, Kurama…I'm sorry about last night," she tried to hide her flushed face from him but when she saw him under the moonlight yet again, she just stared.

"It's okay, I understand Emi," he smiled understandingly at her. He was a bit disappointed though since he thought that this meeting had more to it than a simple apology. "Is that the only reason you called for me?"

"Actually, there's more," Kurama cocked his head. "There's this thing that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." she paused as if to catch her breath.

"I'm all ears," he smiled at her expression which is a mixture of nervousness and embarrassment.

"Kurama, since the time we first met, I've always admired you and thought you were awesome. I even thought of you as a brother," Kurama's face twitched a bit. "But gradually, that changed. I started to notice how your eyes shine and how your smile was so cute. And when I got to know you better, I discovered that you were a great person, despite being an ex-thief and a jerk of a brother of course."

Kurama didn't know how to react to that one.

"Though those are interesting qualities of yours too…s-so…and um…how you care for your sister and all of your loved ones…" she was starting to stutter just a bit at seeing Kurama's expressions. "I-…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I…" Kurama leaned in just a bit to better hear her now hushed voice. He secretly grinned at how her face flushed at that simple gesture. "I-…I…I really…like you…better yet I…" and with a small yet emotional voice, "I love you."

Kurama was shocked at what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that he's finally hearing those words from the one he cared about. He blinked as if willing himself to wake up from this wonderful dream. He was speechless too and just stared at her. What was he supposed to say to those beautiful words? Unknown to him, his silence sent a misunderstanding to the cat demon. Emina thought that his lack of words meant that he didn't return her feelings. She quickly assumed the worst and smiled at him. This shocked him yet again at how her smile was solemn yet so…cute but what he heard devastated him. "I'm sorry Kurama. You didn't have to take that by heart," she bowed her head. "I'm sorry for bothering you. You can forget what I said," and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Emina!" he shouted but it was too late. He couldn't believe what he had just done. How stupid of him! He could've just told him _everything _he wanted to say no matter how stupid it might sound. He didn't care as long as he could finally be with her. He started to jump to a tree when he saw a tinge of blue jump out. "Hey there!" it was Toya.

"Were you listening to us?" Kurama couldn't help but be irritated.

"Well…you could say that but before you get annoyed, look at the time," he grinned.

"…It's twenty minutes before midnight…"

"That's good. It means that she's almost gone."

For some odd reason, Kurama had a sick feeling in his gut. "W-Who's 'she'?"

Grinning, Toya said in a cheery voice, "My sister of course!"

**STAY TUNED FOR PART 2!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2!!!!**

Grinning, Toya said in a cheery voice, "My sister of course!"

Kurama's face turned pale and his heart felt like someone's jabbing it with a wooden steak. He couldn't believe that Emina was leaving! "W-Where's she going?! She didn't tell me…"

"Why would she tell you?" he was still grinning. Why in the world was he grinning?! "Why would _anyone _tell you that they're dying at the stroke of midnight because of an old curse?"

Kurama didn't even let Toya finish as he heard those words. He growled and hurried to find his beloved cat. Unknown to him, Toya chuckled and his face softened. "At least I know that he cares for my sister," he shook his head while chuckling in amusement. "Who would've known that they only needed a bit of a push?" He turned around and headed back to the party but not before saying, "That's for you Emi-chan. You did your part…now you need to decide."

Back in the forest, Emina was suffering. No, it wasn't only the physical pain she was under, but also the emotional part. _I knew I should've let it go! Why am I so stupid?! _She clutched her heart which was now beating rather slowly but is still suffering her mental blow. He rejected her. His lack of words was enough. Nothing can be done now but to wait till midnight and leave this world. But then again, maybe she'll be able to see him. Secretly that is; from the other side of the River Styx. Unconsciously, she seemed to have arrived at the moon bridge. As she gasped for air, she stared at the sparkling water through half lidded eyes. _I wish my last moment with him would've been a bit more pleasant,_ she thought with a sad smile. Her heart twitched painfully yet again. She clutched it and felt that the differences between the beats were getting longer by the minute. Her heart was slowing down. She looked at her watch and saw that there's only 14 minutes left. She looked up at the sky then at the water reflecting the stars. _Well at least I won't be leaving any strong attachments…but…_

"I still love you," she said with an intake of breath.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Emina jumped at the sudden voice that cut through the silence of her pain. She swiftly turned her head and gasped at the sight that beheld her. Right there, standing before her, was a very flushed Kurama. _Has he been looking for me?_

"W-What do you mean?" she tried to back away but couldn't.

"You didn't tell me you were in trouble! Why? Don't you trust me?" he walked up at her and put his hands on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't talk earlier. But please listen. I always thought of you as someone very special. There was something about you that caught my attention and I couldn't find the strength to look away. You've captivated me. I don't know what's the deal with midnight and dying but Emina, please…I love you…don't leave me."

He stood there. He knew he sounded stupid and unrehearsed but he kept still; his hands still on her shoulder. He didn't know how she'll react now since her hair was over her eyes; hiding them. When he felt her shaking, he almost had a heart attack. "E-Emi…"

"Why?" her voice was shaking, "why did you tell me all those?" She looked up at him with tear streaked eyes.

"Because that's what my heart's saying."

She continued weeping and Kurama didn't know what to do. All he could think of was pull her in his arms and hug her tight, not wanting to let go; it felt nice. "I was trying to convince myself not to think of you…" her muffled voice said.

"W-What?" were all those things she said false?

"I didn't want to have something to cling on," she looked at him right in the eyes. They were full of sorrow. "Now I don't want to go away…I don't want to leave you."

"Then stay." Kurama said as he pulled her closer.

"That can't happen."

"Why's that?"

With a shaky breath and all her strength left, she said, "I need to be kissed and be loved by the one I love."

"Then this is perfect! I can save you!" Kurama's eyes filled with so much hope that even he surprised himself with its intensity.

"But there's a catch…" that made him stop. "If you did kiss me…my memories of you will be erased."

Kurama's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. A jumble of thoughts ran through his head.

_She'll forget me!_

_She'll forget our good times!_

_She'll forget about my feelings!_

_She'll live but I might not be part of her life anymore! _

He shook his head and made himself think a bit clearer.

_I can't be selfish! Besides...if it's really love, it'll find a way…_

He smiled and cupped her chin to tilt her face up. "I quote, "If you love me as I love you, no knife can cut our love in two.""

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she tried to smile; it turned into a crooked adorable grin. "Can I kiss you then?" Kurama asked with a gentle and breathtaking smile. "But I'll forget!"

"Then I'll make you remember. If that doesn't work, I'll make sure to make new memories of _me _and make you fall in love with me allover again." he caressed her cheek. "I want you to live, no matter what. So…can I?"

With a goofy smile and puffy eyes, Emina nodded. Kurama smiled brightly and leaned in. The simple kiss wasn't something Emina was expecting. It was mind blowing in its own way. It was like kissing a flower petal that has intense warmth on it. Emina felt refreshed; renewed. But as the kiss was drawing to an end, she felt something slipping away. She didn't know what for her eyes were closed. She struggled to cling on it…but the force was too strong to oppose. No matter how she tried, her grasp kept slipping away.

When she opened her eyes from that wonderful, love filled kiss, she stared at an unknown red haired man. She didn't even know why he was staring at her. He smiled at her but she didn't return it.

"Who…are you?"

**********************

When Emina asked him that, Kurama couldn't believe the pain he felt. It's not that this was his first time being left or being rejected by a woman; it rarely happened though, but why is it so painful when it was Emina who did that? When they got back to the party with Emina being quiet the whole time, Kurama was at his wits end. He didn't like this at all! Maybe he should've let her die. But he vigorously shook his head at that thought. How _could _he? He stole a glance at Emina. She still looked like her…but her eyes seemed…lost.

"You know you don't have to stay that far away from me," he tried to coax her into walking near him but it didn't work. Emina simply didn't trust him.

When they arrived back at the party, it seemed that Toya has already told everyone what happened. Sin was the first one to jump at her and hug her. "You don't remember my brother?!"

"Y-You have a brother Sin-chan?!" her voice sounded so clueless that it was really stunning.

"But…didn't you like…loved him!?" Kuwabara's stupidity was really annoying sometimes. Kurama was about to counter him but Emina didn't let him, "I had feelings for _him_? Well that's unheard off!" Her direct rejection was like a sharp knife through Kurama's heart. He shook it off. "Well, it's clear that you don't know me so let's start over. I'm Shuichi Minamino, also known as Kurama."

*********************************

The whole year started with those simple introductions. Despite Kurama's heartache, he still went off to college. He did, however, visit as much as he could. He took Emina to amusement parks, festivals, museums, bookstores, etc. He even visited her during school when he didn't have any morning classes. In the beginning, Emina simply dismissed all of his advances; telling him he's too old for her. Being the girl she is; Emina wasn't interested at all. That changed over time though. She started to see him for the man he was. She didn't think that her friends were lying about their feelings for each other; she just can't grasp the information whole heartedly for quite some time.

Since progress was not expected, Kurama, at times were loosing hope. _Maybe I'm really going to loose her_, he sometimes think. Unknown to him, Emina was having a dilemma. During weekends when she has time to think, Emina wondered about her memories. She remembers _everything_ from her child hood until her 16th birthday. She remembered her friend's names, the fact that she was a demon, every event, every birthday and any childish games that they played. She even remembered her birthday week and the fact that she wanted good memories for her friends. But as she went down memory lane, she wonders _why_ she felt so strongly about making memories. At time passes she gets frequent headaches. Sometimes, those headaches were so intense that she needed to stay home. During those times, her brain wasn't taking a day off at all.

She remembers the moon bridge and how she loved the place. She remembered how the water sparkles when the moonlight shined on it. She even remembered feeling happy and sad and sometimes both at the same time when she's on it…but _why? _

Sometimes she experiences some flashbacks that made her even more confused. Most of the time, those flashbacks were short and very vague, like walking down the road or holding someone's hand, but, when she sees Kurama, the flashbacks become intense. It shifts from innocent thoughts to…not so innocent ones. The thought of kissing him, of holding him tight, keeping him close and to remove his-…she tried to stop herself from thinking.

_What is it with him that makes me like this?_

There was something in the red headed man that triggered something in her mind. She didn't know what it was though.

"So my brother's picking you up today?" Sin asked hopefully. Emina nodded with a shy smile. "You know, I really don't want to burden your brother so much," despite her lost memory, she was still the same girl.

"Nonsense," Sin said while waving her hand. "He loves you too much for him to consider you as a burden." To Sin's delight, Emina's face grew bright red. Emina busied herself by opening her shoe locker and gasped in surprise. Sin peered over her shoulder and saw that there was a piece of paper with writings on it. "What's this?" Emina said as she held it up.

"Fan mail?"

"Nah…too many people hate me."

"Oh! A love proposal!"

"We don't have boys in this school," They attend an all-girls high school.

"Ever heard of same sex relationship-…"

"That's enough!" Emina was bright red yet again. "Let's just read it." To Emina's surprise, it really was from a boy and he wanted to meet her at the back of the school. "How did a guy manage to get it in here?" she asked Sin.

"Has the thought of 'sneaking in' ever occurred in your head Emi-chan?"

Emina sweat dropped and sighed. "So should I go?"

"Well…I don't think so. Besides, my brother's coming in a few minutes."

"But whoever wrote this must've put a lot of effort! Delivering this message is stressful enough as it is!"

Sin sighed exasperatedly at her best friend. "Fine, do what you want Emi-cha; just be careful okay?"

Emina nodded and headed towards the back of the school. When she got there, there really was someone waiting for her. Her eye widened a bit at how good looking this young man was. He had such an intense look in his blue eyes that it almost made her made her nervous, _almost._

_It's nothing compared to Kurama's eyes._

His hair was jet black with a tinge of blue hues.

_It's not as smooth as Kurama's hair._

She frowned at such thoughts. What is it with that fox that makes her captivated?

"Hey Emina-san!" the guy said. "I-I'm Kanata Souma from Meio High School. Nice to meet you," he gave her a sweet smile. She couldn't help but compare it with Kurama's own breathtaking smile.

"Nice to meet you too," _I wonder when Kurama's gonna arrive. _

"Well, here it goes. You see, I've noticed you for a long time now and I couldn't help but be captivated by your beauty. I told my friends about you and they said 'Go for it!' And since I'm the only one without a girlfriend, I thought it was convenient."

Emina secretly frowned.

"I mean, you can consider yourself lucky! I'm like…the most popular guy in school!"

_That's 'cause Kurama left that school already_.

"And," he still continued without noticing Emina's expressions at all. "I really love you."

She gasped at the sudden realization in her thoughts. Here in front of her was a conceited guy and he's telling her he loves her yet there wasn't any truth in his words. She, yet again, couldn't help but compare him to Kurama. Even _if _Kurama never told her he loves her, his actions have shown it, loud and clear. Maybe he _did _tell her…but her memory didn't allow her to remember. Suddenly, in her mind, she heard …or rather saw a scene. There was Kurama standing and smiling in front of her and he said, _"If you love me as I love you, no knife can cut our love in two."_ Emina gasped.

"Um…Emi-chan?" she heard Kanata's voice. She glared at him with such a passion that it scared the s**t out of him. "You don't love me," she grinned at him mischievously. "Truth is, you just want me so that you'd be more popular. I'm sorry but I'm not interested in guys like you."  
Emina turned her back from him and smiled warmly at the sky, she remembered Kurama's love; both past and present.

She saw Kurama approaching the school and she couldn't help but smile and blush. She looked around and noticed that Sin has already gone home; thanks to Hiei that is. Without further hesitance, Emina dashed down the field and hugged Kurama tight. Kurama blinked at the display and tried so hard not to get overjoyed! Earlier this morning, he was getting worked up and depressed about the fact that Emina would never accept his advances. But now, he was so glad that he came.

"I'm so happy to see you Kurama!" she looked at him and he gasped. Her eyes showed a spark of recognition.

"E-Emi...d-did you remember something?" he asked hopefully. She nodded. "But it's vague," she lied and giggled without removing her arms around the said kitsune. "Oh and by the way, someone confessed to me just now." She grinned at the expression he made. Kurama couldn't help but be protective and secretly growled. Emina giggled. _How can I be so stupid? If what they're saying is true, then it's not really unlikely for me to have loved someone like Kurama, _she thought with a soft smile.

"Let's go!" Emina tugged at his shirt to usher him to walk. "Can we visit the moon bridge?"

"Of course!" in Kurama's mind, lots of thoughts about her bubbled. He had the urge to keep her in his arms but was worried that she might get scared. She was still unstable mental wise. He wanted to kiss her again but was afraid to make her uncomfortable. He wanted to tell her he loved her but was afraid to force her feelings out. He needs to give her time.

He slowly held her hand which to his surprise, she let him. "How was your day Kurama?" She asked cheerfully with a hint of blush on her face. He thought it was so adorable! "It's better now that I've seen you," he said warmly.

This made her blush even more and looked away in an attempt to hide it.

"T-That's good…"

"How was _your _day?"

"…Better now that I've seen _you_."

It was so cute seeing her say that! Kurama was so happy that he could just hug her tightly…but refrained from doing so. However, he did smile and squeezed her hand gently. "Then it's good that we're together ne?" He asked as Emina nodded like a cute kitten. The walk was silent yet comfortable. When they arrived at the moon bridge, Emina let go of his hand and ran towards it like an overjoyed child. She went in the middle and stared at the manmade lake. In the dimming sun, the man-made lake was full of different colors. "Kurama!! Hayaku!!! Look!! It's beautiful!!" yelled Emina as she looked at him with happiness. Kurama blinked at the scene. It was like experiencing déjàvu.

"Be careful Emi-chan!"

Emina giggled and didn't mind at all at how he called her. "Don't be such a kill joy! Nothing's gonna happened to me," she took a deep breath and stared out at the man-made lake. Like Kurama, she couldn't help but think that this scene has played before their eyes already. Kurama caught her eyes as he walked up the bridge to join her. He smiled. "Isn't it beautiful Kurama?" she was blushing immensely.

Kurama nodded, "And so is the lake."

Emina's heart almost melted. She smiled at him, turned towards him and held his hand gently; a bunch of memory strips playing in her head. Despite wanting to crouch down and soak in the memories, she smiled wholeheartedly. What she remembered were heartwarming scenes. With a burst of courage, she leaned up and stood on her tip toes and gave Kurama a sweet kiss. She couldn't believe how good it felt. Kurama too felt as if his heart was going to explode. _Why is she so…captivating?!_

He pouted when she pulled away. What he heard made his heart throb, "_If you love me as I love you, no knife can cut our love in two." _

He hugged her then and there; not wanting to ever let go.

"I finally remember," her muffled voice said.

"You finally remembered!" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. He was so relieved and stunned.

"Yep…I remembered…especially our memories over the moon bridge." With a loving glance towards each other, they shared another sweet kiss.

Unknown to them several pairs of eyes were watching behind the trees.

"Move over Baka!" Hiei shouted as he pushed Kuwabara away. "But I can't see!" Kuwabara retorted and bumped into Yusuke. "HEY! Watch it Bird Brian!"

"Who are you calling 'Bird Brain'!?"

"Shut up you guys!" Sin hissed at them.

"It's about time those two hooked up," Toya said while chuckling. "Good acting by the way Kanata."

Kanata was fidgeting in the corner. "No problem! Anything for Minamino-sempai!"

"Aw! Look at them! It's so sweet!" Keiko said while hugging Botan.

"Why don't we go and give them some privacy?" Shizuru asked while taking a drag of her cigarette.

"EEEEK!" Sin squeaked. "Their too close to each other!"

"Kurama's hands aren't supposed to be _there!"_

"Oh my god!"

"That Kitsune better get off my sister or-…" Hiei began to approach them but got yanked back by Toya. "Let them have their quality time. We'll beat him up later," he grinned. The gang retreated. With a last chuckle, he looked at the new couple.

"Well what do you know; love really _can _go through _anything_."

Thus, they made new memories over their special moon bridge.

The End~!


End file.
